


Nope

by LunarOceanic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for spn s12, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarOceanic/pseuds/LunarOceanic
Summary: Nope





	Nope

Nope nuh-uh no way no thank you he's alive ahhhahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> You know what this is about


End file.
